Stories under the moon
by KuyaNR
Summary: From the journeys they go through, to the training and conflict they endure.  The deep and loving memories, to the meaning of those stars in the sky.  16 Stories set under the moon.
1. Naruto: Journeys

Stories under the moon

Journey

Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**This series is the last thing I will be doing for the year, other than a Christmas story if an idea comes to mind in time . It was actually really hard thinking up stories for all sixteen characters, so go easy on me :D**

**I hope you enjoy.**

The old man let out a long sigh of content.

"Alright Naruto, let's set camp here."

The blonde put down his bag and sat down, relieved.

"Damn it, you stupid perv, just how much longer until the next village?"

Jiraiya laughed. "If I wasn't slightly drunk, I'd be angry with what you just said."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but decided that the rest was a good idea. He had done more than enough training and moving for one day.

"Alright! Let's get camp ready!"

Jiraiya and his student sat under the moon as they ate dinner.

"You know something pervy sage? It's been nearly 2 years since we started journey, and soon, we'll be getting home!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with stern eyes. He had sobered up after Naruto had sprayed water over him.

"You're quite impatient, aren't you?"

With a shrug, Naruto kept eating. "I just think that this journey is taking too long sometimes, and that I just want to see Sakura and the others again."

The old man stopped eating. "Now Naruto, you know I'm not a serious person, but –"

"Not serious? You should have seen the look on your face when that girl started talking not to you but me, and –"

"As I was saying, I'm not normally serious," he continued, ignoring him, "but I will be about this; If you think this is a long journey, then you should look at the bigger picture. Our whole life is one big journey, and all of us take different ones. These paths expand through our whole life, and you should know Naruto, that If you're going to complain about this tiny little part of that journey, then maybe you aren't ready for what's to come your way."

Naruto looked at him and blinked. "Hey pervy sage, I wasn't really listening to your random rabble. Plus, it's too late at night for all those words."

Jiraiya sighed in annoyance. "Look, what I'm saying is that...that life is...like..."

Naruto looked up, no longer paying attention and saw two shooting stars whiz by simultaneously. "Shooting stars!"

"That's a good idea! Life is like shooting stars."

"No you stupid sage! Look up!"

Jiraiya looked just in time to see the last one fade into the night.

"Yes, well anyway, life is like those shooting stars."

"I get two wishes right? I know, My first one will be to become Hokage!"

Naruto lost his enthusiasm then. "The second one is to get him back," he said softly.

"Hey kid, are you listening?"

Naruto looked at him.

"Pervy sage, you're saying that our journey's are all long right? Well if my journey is us getting stronger now for the others later, does that count for your philosophy? If it does, then I agree, but some lessons like that are things I'll learn, not hear."

Jiraiya gave a surprised look, but smiled. _The kid is growing after all._

Naruto yawned. "Well, good night pervy sage."

The old man shook his head as Naruto crawled into his tent. "Guess the long journeys can wait. For now, we'll just wish on those shooting stars."

He gave a sly smile. "I think I'll wish to wake up in a room full of girls..."

End.


	2. Neji: Fate

Stories under the moon

Fate

Neji

When he had nothing to do the following morning, Neji would stay up at night on the roof, watching the stars.

This time, he had Tenten accompanying him.

"Why exactly do you do this?" She asked him as he looked up into the sky.

Neji remained silent, simply watching the stars in the sky.

She sighed. _So much for a romantic evening._

It was then that Neji spoke up.

"Do you believe that fate is written in the stars?"

She eyed him curiously. "You haven't talked about fate since that day you fought Naruto all those years back."

He closed his eyes. "I know."

"Then why think about it now?"

"Just because Naruto made me realise that we make our own destiny, it doesn't mean that I haven't stopped thinking that I can't change what will happen to me."

Tenten smiled in relief. "So you're just doubting yourself. Is that all?"

Neji opened his eyes, slightly offended at her remark.

She giggled. "You say that you agree with Naruto, but still doubt that you can change your destiny due to the fact that you're just a branch, and that these stars are a reminder of that?"

Neji chuckled slightly. It did sound a little stupid. "I guess so."

Tenten smiled at him. "Then start by looking at the stars as something else."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

She turned to look at the stars, thinking. "Well to me, they look like a thousand shurikens just hanging in the sky."

As she said this, her smile fell, and she seemed to hold back her breath.

She turned back to him and put a smile back on her face. "Only, that isn't going to help you out, is it?"

Neji decided now wasn't the time to ask her about it. "I guess not."

Tenten's face then glowed with excitement. "I know!"

She came closer to him. "To you, the stars are like fate being written in stone, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well then change that thought."

Neji looked at her. "To what?"

"Instead of the stars telling you your fate, let it tell you that there are thousands of options waiting for you to choose them."

Neji remained silent, but looked back up into the sky.

"Thousands of options, hey?"

"Yep."

Neji chuckled again. "I had thousands of options, yet I took the option of giving up on choosing my life."

Tenten kissed him on the cheek. "Well better to realise this late, than never."

"Yeah."

She stood up, "I'd better get home before my parents find out I'm still out."

"Alright," Neji began standing up with her. He gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Tenten."

She jumped off and waved goodbye. "Goodnight."

When she was gone, he turned around, ready to go to bed.

"Tomorrow's a new day, with new choices, right, Tenten?"

He looked at the stars once more, before heading off to bed.

"And those new choices will be my own."

The End.


	3. Shino: Fireflies

Stories under the moon

Fireflies

Shino

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N**

**Thank xThe Forgotten Uchihax for this early update. I don't usually put two stories a week anymore, but thanks to all her reviews, a smile had come to my face.  
**

**On the topic of reviews, I got one saying that one or two stories here may not be my usual style of writing. This series of one-shots is sort of a trial for the different styles, developing what I can do. Just for those who were curious about the same thing :)**

The forest was a calming place to those familiar to it.

Those people included the Aburame clan.

Shino had been coming into the forest during the night recently, and no one knew why.

Except of course, Shino himself.

It was because he had found a place that he was sure no one else had stumbled upon, otherwise many more people would have been around during the night.

Fireflies, hundreds of them, filled the night sky deep within the forest.

Shino leant back on a tree, looking high up into the sky where the fireflies blended with the stars.

One of the bugs flew close to him, almost able to land on his nose. He put a finger out and encouraged it to rest its wings there.

There was so much life around here, that he could almost feel their presence around him like the early mornings fog.

Of course, he was Shino. If anyone understood the feeling of life surging around them, it would be him.

Shino looked at the firefly, and saw another bug join it on his finger. The fireflies' glows continued to illuminate both in the sky, and on his finger, and it gave him a relaxed feeling.

"It's good to be out here," he spoke to himself softly.

"A place where I can have some peace and quiet, a place where I'm really just by myself."

The two fireflies flew from his finger, and it was then that the thought occurred to him.

He wasn't alone.

There were the hundreds of thousands of creatures in the forest, of course he wasn't alone.

_So why do I lack the feeling of company?_

He asked himself a question he already knew the answer to.

_If I were another man, I may have shown despair, seeing as there is no one around to see me like that._

There he went again, thinking about what he knew was wrong.

At the same time though, he knew he was thinking the truth.

With one last glance at the fireflies and the stars they try so hard to imitate, Shino walked back home.

_Maybe one day, _he thought as he moved on, _someone would want to spend some time watching the fireflies along with me._

End.


	4. Gaara: Watching

Stories under the moon

Watching

Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N**

**In case you may wonder later on, some of these stories do not completely relate to each other, and some are set in different times. A few during the time gap, a few during the present or after Naruto's return, and a few later on into the future. As said before, just a collection of one-shots, not a timeline-based story.  
**

The Kazekage stood in his office, staring out the window.

In his view, the vast majority of the city of Sand.

Although it looked like nothing but a giant sandcastle during the day, the night had it appearing as if the earth and the stars had come together, the specks of lights in the villages glowing in the night.

_And to think, _the red head boy thought. _I used to hate this place._

"_That Uzumaki boy from the Leaf..."_

"_Just because he beat you Gaara, doesn't mean you have to kill anyone because of it."_

_Gaara turned to his brother, "I was never intending to."_

_Kankuro blinked. "Then..."_

"_He showed me that his strength came not from himself, but from others. I think I need something like that too."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_I need people not to fear me, but to praise me. I need to strive for something big."_

_Gaara looked back at the setting sun in the distance._

"_I need to strive to become Kazekage."_

"Hey Gaara, I just checked up on sis before I got here, and she's still looking at the stars. Don't you think –"

"Kankuro, take a break for tonight."

Kankuro stopped. "Why?"

"I, need some time alone."

Kankuro yawned, showing that he didn't seem to mind.

"Later."

Gaara continued to stare out the window, before deciding that being outside would feel better.

As he walked outside, an employee saw him.

"Ah, goodnight, Kazekage," he said, bowing.

"Goodnight."

_Once upon time, that man feared me._

As he stood on the roof, he felt the cool wind spray sand onto his cheeks.

"Once upon a time, I despised the people and homes I see now," he told himself quietly.

"But now, now I protect them."

The moon lit ominously, as if foretelling dark events to come.

"Now," he began, walking back to the door.

"Now, I watch over you."

End.


	5. Sasuke: Nightmares

Stories under the moon

Nightmares

**A/N**

**So as I have said before, this series will be using different styles of writing to the usual. This is probably one of the most different, but I felt that now would be a good time to put this up. Please review, and I hope you enjoy.  
**

Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

_If you want to kill me, you must let out your anger_

_Who do you think you are? Trying to act so perfect?_

_ Do you even know what true pain is?_

_Sasuke, Don't leave us!_

_ Sasuke_

_ Sasuke_

_ Sasuke..._

_ SASUKE!_

"AAAARGH!"

He got up, panting and sweating. His hand had drawn out his blade. His pupils, blood red.

When his vision began to clear, he looked up from where he sat, to the location of where he drew his blade.

A figure stood in front of him, pushing the body which the sword had gone through out of his way.

"Now now, Sasuke, he was only trying to help and see what went wrong. You didn't need to kill him."

Sasuke controlled his breath, before sheathing his sword.

"Like I care, Kabuto."

Kabuto shrugged. "Like I care either. The point is he was supposed to be an experiment. It's just a bit of shame you killed him, that's all."

Sasuke deactivated the sharingan. "Fine, you know what happened. Leave."

"Ah but you see," Kabuto replied, "If Orochimaru's prized possessions are in trouble, I must take care of them."

He leaned on the wall, adjusting the position of his glasses. "Now what's wrong?"

"You're still here, that's what."

Kabuto chuckled.

"Is the young boy scared because he had a nightmare?"

Sasuke didn't look at him.

Kabuto smiled. He was enjoying this.

"The only way I can get rid of these dreams is by killing him."

"Ah, so this is a dream about your memories, is it?"

"Are you here to question me, or to mock me?"

A murderous aura surrounded the dark haired boy, almost surprising Kabuto.

"Wait here," Kabuto said, wanting to both rid the boy of the distractions, and get away before anything troublesome occurred.

Sasuke watched him leave, before unsheathing a portion of the blade, viewing the dark shade of blood in the dim light. He needed to get rid of it and took the side of his blanket, rubbing the sword.

Not all the blood, however, would wipe off. Although there was still a mark left, it was something that he wouldn't be able to get rid of.

A few moments later, Kabuto returned.

In his hand, a headband, the Leaf insignia engraved.

"I think you'll need this more than I do," he began, chucking it onto the bed.

"Do what you want with it. Keep it with you and the nightmares continue, or destroy it, along with your memories, with no regret or hesitation."

Kabuto turned around and began to walk through the hallway.

"Good night, Sasuke, and sweet dreams."

As his shadow disappeared into the darkness, Sasuke got out of bed and rid the room of the body before closing the door.

In the corner of his room lay a small furnace, which he lit and threw the headband into.

The fabric burnt quickly, but the metal and the symbol marked on it melted slowly.

When the fire goes out, the metal will still be there, even if deformed and unfamiliar.

He didn't care though.

He would just sleep, and have someone clean up the mess in the morning.

End.


	6. Kankuro: Hobby

Stories under the moon

Hobbies

Kankuro

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Kankuro yawned as he walked down the hallway to his brother's office.

"If anyone needs sleep, it's me."

Opening the door, he saw his brother looking out the window.

"Hey Gaara, I just checked up on sis before I got here, and she's still looking at the stars. Don't you think –"

"Kankuro, take a break for tonight."

The older of the two looked at the other, confused. "Why?"

Gaara didn't answer for a moment.

"I, need some time alone."

Kankuro didn't understand, but another yawn told him that he didn't care all that much.

"Later," he replied, before catching one last glimpse of his brother.

When he got home, he passed Temari's room, noticing that the moonlight could still be seen from it.

He shook his head and kept walking until he reached the room beside his own, seeing something that brought up memories.

Kankuro smiled, walking over to some old puppets he had used when he was young and training.

"Just like old times," he whispered to himself as he picked one up.

"Hmm, looks like a couple of these need fixing."

* * *

He heard a knock on the door a couple of hours later.

"What are you doing at this hour, idiot?"

Kankuro turned around. "Hey Temari, shouldn't you be asleep? I mean, you are leaving pretty early tomorrow."

He blinked. "Or rather, today, when the sun is up."

"I can't with you making so much noise."

"Hey, you have your hobby, stargazing all night, and I have mine."

"Being a pain in the ass?"

"You're annoying when you're cranky, aren't you sis? I don't know what that leaf kid sees in you."

He seemed to have hit a nerve.

"Just, try be a bit less passionate with your 'hobby' and settle down."

"Don't worry, I'll be finished soon anyway."

"Yeah, right," she replied, closing the door.

Kankuro chuckled. His sister knew him. The puppets were more than just a simple hobby.

It was something that would keep him busy all night.

End.


	7. Chouji: Midnight snack

Stories under the moon

Midnight snack

Chouji

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

The grumbling just didn't stop. If he didn't get out of bed and down to the kitchen soon...

"That's it," the young but large boy said.

"Gotta eat."

Being a person of Chouji's weight, it was always difficult trying to sneak downstairs for a midnight snack or night out.

Fortunately, his father snores loudly.

Opening the fridge, there was always something that would cause his mouth to water stashed inside.

"Let's see," he mumbled softly. "Chicken, lettuce, cheese, where is it...bread...tomatoes..."

When he had enough for his first round of bites, he closed the fridge contently and sat down next to the table, preparing his sandwich.

When it was all ready, there was just one last thing he had to do.

Take a bite.

As he was about to, Chouji's gaze averted to a small purple batch of flowers that had begun to bloom in the moonlight.

"Oh yeah, Ino's flowers."

He continued to stare at them. "What were they called again? 'Something something midnight bloomers'..."

He wasn't focusing on the flowers, however.

"_You should try some Ino, it's really good!"_

_Ino tried not to laugh at the way Chouji took down all the food._

"_No thanks, you can have them."_

_Chouji looked at the other two._

_Temari shook her head, while Shikamaru smirked. "All yours pal, Tema and I got to go anyway."_

_Ino waved them goodbye as they left._

_Chouji shrugged. "More for me then."_

_The blond stopped him. "You know Chouji, maybe you shouldn't eat so much so quickly."_

"_But..."_

"_No ''buts" Chouji. Don't make me worry about you when you get sick because you're eating so much. Do it for me this time, please Chouji?"_

Chouji looked back at the flowers, still blooming beautifully.

He put down the sandwich. "Alright, Ino."

He got up and yawned, starting his journey back to bed.

"For you."

he got midway up the stairs before he stopped.

Looking back at the table, he licked his lips.

"After I've had a bite. Maybe two."

End.

**A/N**

**For the curious ones out there. He only had the couple of bites ^^**


	8. Tenten: A thousand shurikens

Stories under the moon

A thousand shurikens

Tenten

**A/N**

**Hoshina is a character I've decided to create for the purpose of this story. She will most likely not take part in future stories, but you never know.**

"I'd better get home before my parents find out I'm still out."

"Alright. Goodnight Tenten."

"Goodnight."

When she was far enough for him to no longer see her, she looked for a bench and sat down.

Looking back at the sky, she began to feel the tears come down.

"_When I grow up, I'm going to be a kunoichi, even better than you Hoshina-chan!"_

_Hoshina chuckled, lifting the 5 year old Tenten onto her shoulders._

"_Better than me?"_

_Tenten nodded. "Yep."_

_They continued to walk with Tenten riding Hoshina's back._

"_Only..."_

"_Only what, Ten?"_

"_Only I don't know how to be as good as you."_

_The older one smiled. "Well little cousin, you have to always look up, keep your hopes up, and dream big. If you can do that, you'll be a great ninja."_

"_Even better than you?"_

_She smiled. "Much better."_

_Tenten giggled. "How do I keep my hopes up?"_

_Hoshina gave it a thought. "Hmm, I know!"_

"_What, what!"_

"_Whenever I'm about to go off on a night mission, I always look up into the sky and imagine that all the stars are my friends and family watching over me."_

_She laughed. "Corny, isn't it?"_

"_What does corny mean?"_

_Hoshina smiled. "Don't worry."_

_Tenten looked up. "What about me? Should I play pretend with stars too?"_

_The older cousin turned around to try and face Tenten. "That's a good idea, Ten. What do you want them to be?"_

_Tenten looked up, trying to think. "How about those things you carry around that look like stars?"_

"_Shurikens?"_

"_Yeah! That way, it seems like you're the one looking down at me, 'cos I always see you with them."_

_Hoshina lit up when she heard that. _

"_Okay, the stars can be like a thousand shurikens in the sky, waiting for you to pluck them out and use them like the great ninja you are."_

_Tenten looked up at the stars, trying to imagine herself taking them out one by one._

_She yawned. "Yeah..."_

"_But for now, Ten," Hoshina whispered, "I think the stars will remain as stars while you sleep."_

Tenten managed to sneak into her window without alerting anyone.

She walked toward her shelf, seeing a picture of a six year old her, and a young woman carrying her on her shoulders.

She began to cry.

"Tomorrow marks ten years, doesn't it, Hoshina-chan?"

She tried to calm herself down and closed the window, looking up into the night sky.

"Although you're gone," she whispered, "I know you're still there, watching over me."

End.


	9. Kiba: Solitude

Stories under the moon

Solitude

Kiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N**

**If you are a fairy tale fan, then there is a chance you may recognise a line in this story. It was a very deep line, and it gave me an idea**

"Bye Kiba! Bye Neji!"

Kiba couldn't stop laughing. "Good night, Lee, you stupid drunk!"

Clumsily, Lee attempted a wave goodbye.

Neji just shook his head and walked alongside Kiba.

"So then, any plans for the remainder of the night, Neji?"

The white eyed boy looked at his friend. "It is already far too late. Sleep is what I've got planned."

Kiba frowned. "You're boring. It's only one o'clock, man. The night is still young!"

Neji closed his eyes. "Are you sure you aren't as drunk as Lee?"

"Course not. Maybe. I don't really know."

Neji just shook his head.

"Where would you go, anyway?"

"There's a club about fifteen minutes away. Perhaps you would care to join me?"

"I already said I'm done for the night."

Kiba shrugged. "There's going to be plenty of girls there, pal. It'll be good fun too."

This time, Neji didn't even need to answer. All he did was walk in silence until the other understood.

"Oh right, Tenten. Too bad. Maybe another time then."

Neji noticed a slight difference in Kiba's tone.

"Is something wrong, Kiba?"

Realising that his emotions were being shown, he tried to continue to the way he was before. "Of course not. Maybe I am just a little tired after all."

"A bad lie."

They continued to walk in silence, while Neji tried to figure out what was wrong with his friend.

"Kiba, have you ever had a situation like Tenten and myself?"

Kiba didn't answer for a second.

"Nah. I've never been good with the serious stuff anyway. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that maybe you have considered it."

Kiba scratched his head in discomfort. His friend knew what was up.

"Maybe when the right girl comes along, I'll give it some thought."

"I see."

They approached an intersection, and it was here that they would split ways for the night.

"You know," Neji said, before preparing to go home, "your friend Shino taught me something, and even if he has told you this before, I think it would be best to share it with you."

"What's that?"

Neji looked at him. "Some people may like to live and be alone, but none can bear solitude."

Kiba pondered on what he said for a second, before replying.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not alone."

"Are you sure?"

Kiba didn't answer, and Neji began to walk home.

"Goodnight, Kiba."

He waved, but did not answer.

Standing there, he thought about what was just said, before rethinking his idea of going to the club.

Deciding that it was time to sleep on what just happened, he headed home.

"Damn it," he said aloud, looking up at the stars.

"I hate it when they're right."

End.


	10. Sai: Painted moonlight

Stories under the moon

Painted moonlight

Sai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Many hailed it beautiful, but to Sai, it was just a clear night sky.

What people like Naruto or that Nara person saw in it, he didn't know.

Sai had recently come to notice the appreciation many of his colleagues gave to the starry sky, but he didn't understand what that was all about.

So he decided, just like with smiling, he'd try it out himself.

The night was cool enough for him to wear a jacket, and Sai was smart enough to know to bring one.

Along with his scroll and pen.

He watched the sky curiously, waiting for an answer to come.

"This, is boring," he said out loud.

He thought that maybe saying that would cause the night to show him some sort of greatness.

For a while, he thought wrong.

That is until, the streak of light passed by, followed by another, and another, and another.

Then, Sai understood why the others enjoyed being out here.

Although he had no sentimental feeling about seeing the shooting stars, he knew that the others did.

Without thinking, he began to paint the view he saw.

* * *

"Wow." Sakura said. "I knew you were a great artist, but I didn't know you would ever paint anything, inspirational!"

Sai gave a smile. "Is that a good thing?"

The pink haired girl looked at the drawing of the shooting stars and the moon.

She looked at him and smiled.

_If he can draw something like this, maybe there's still hope for him yet._

"Yeah," she replied.

"It's very good."

End


	11. Ino: Mayonaka Hoshi

Stories under the moon

Mayonaka hoshi

Ino

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

**A/N**

**To those who do not understand, the title when translated means "midnight star." Now I can't speak Japanese so sorry to those who do if it is spelt, interpreted, or written wrong in any way :)**

**Also, to celebrate the upcoming new year, and to quickly finish up this series, i will be putting four chapters today...enjoy :)  
**

"Come on! It's this way!"

An uncomfortable Temari was being dragged along by a much more enthusiastic blonde girl.

"Hey!" A voice called out behind them. "Slow down!"

"No use, Shikamaru," Chouji said to the one next to him. "Ino's very keen to get to wherever she's leading us."

Shikamaru yawned as he watch the girls in the distance. "It's too late at night to be keen for anything but rest. Troublesome."

Ino turned around and stopped, to the relief of the fan wielder beside her. "We're here!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Be quiet, woman. Most people are asleep by midnight."

As they finally caught up to the girls, Ino answered, "that's why they never get to see this."

"See what?" Temari asked as Shikamaru helped her up.

She looked out to what was in front of her. "These."

In the horizon, a bed of flowers, as purple as the attire of the girl that was showing the scene.

There was one problem with them, however.

"That's it? A bed of flowers yet to bloom?"

Ino turned around, bearing a cute smile.

"Just wait a second, Chouji."

The four watched and waited, until the first flower began to bloom. Soon, the others followed, glowing a brighter shade of purple in the moonlight as they did so.

"Wow," Chouji said, admiring the view.

"Nothing like back at home, it's beautiful," Temari added.

Shikamaru took Temari's hand and began to walk towards it. "I'm pretty sure we can get an even better view from over there."

The girls exchanged a glance in farewell, before Ino and Chouji remained.

The two of them walked over to the flowers and sat down beside them.

"So what are they called?"

"Mayonaka Hoshi Bloomers. Or the Yamanaka Midnight Bloomers, named after my great grandfather's brother, who found them."

Chouji smiled. "The midnight star, huh? Kind of poetic."

Ino returned the gesture. "It is, isn't it? My daddy always brought me here as a little girl whenever I could stay awake long enough. Whenever we were here, he'd tell me one thing; that these flowers were like a lot of people."

"How so?" Chouji asked.

"Everyone has their time to shine, their time to open up and show their potentials to the world. Some however, will do so in the darkest of nights. Basically, it is during the darkest of times that some people bloom and show who they can truly be."

"Do you believe that?"

Ino put her head on Chouji's shoulder while facing the flowers, causing him to blush.

In the horizon, they could see Shikamaru reaching out and grabbing a bouquet of flowers, handing them over to the girl that stood in front of him.

Even as a silhouette, they could see Temari's blush.

"Do I believe it?" Ino began.

"I believe every word."

End.


	12. Lee: Youth

Stories under the moon

Youth

Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Lee sighed happily as he ran through the near deserted streets of Konoha.

"This cool wind that the night gives just helps me feel even better during a night's run."

It must have been his fifth lap around the village by now, so rest was best once he returned to the starting point.

"Ah Lee, youth still runs through every vain in your body, doesn't it?"

He turned around to see a man with the identical looks as him keeping with his pace.

"Guy sensei! That's right, this will be the fifth time around the village tonight!"

Guy looked up at the stars. "Only five? Are you sick Lee?"

Rock Lee's eyes widened, then he turned his head to face forward. "You're right. I must do another five by the end of the night!"

Guy laughed, slowing down his pace. "It was a joke, Lee."

He came to a complete stop, and when Lee saw this, he did the same.

Guy looked over at the bar beside him. "Let's have a drink, hey?"

Surprised, Lee reluctantly followed his master. "Don't you think that will be bad for me, Guy sensei? I mean, I'm under-aged for one, and secondly, remember last time?"

With a chuckle, Guy beckoned him to come inside. "You're a ninja, they'll understand. Plus, as long as you don't have any of the hard stuff, you'll be fine, I think."

With a third whole hearted laugh, Guy led Lee inside. "You need to enjoy all the greatness that youth can offer you!"

as they sat down, the younger of the two decided on just water for now.

As for Guy, it was straight onto liquor.

As he put down his drink, Guy looked at his student. "Do you know something, Lee?"

"What is it, Guy sensei?"

Guy looked around. Ironic that he'd be teaching his student this at a bar.

"You're trying to grow up too fast."

Slightly shocked, Lee tried to say the opposite.

"I use all my energy to live life to its fullest! Not a day goes by that I don't train my body to keep at its peak, and all because of my youth! How can you say such a thing Guy sensei?"

"It's because of those things that I tell you this, Lee."

They boy just looked at him with confusion.

Guy sighed. "You are strong because of what you've done. There is no doubt about that. However, there are ways you can get stronger without the training,"

"How?"

Guy lifted his drink and extended it to Lee. "By doing more with your youth than waste all its energy and time."

"What do you mean?" Lee reached for the drink.

Guy quickly retracted it away from him. "Certainly not by drinking, Lee! You nearly killed someone the last time."

He laughed. "What I mean is, hang out with friends, meet a girl, find some time to rest your body instead of straining it. In other words, do something else other than always training. You're already a strong kid, Lee. Now you have to just be _a_ kid."

Lee looked out the window at the clear night. "I have always wanted to slow down and look at the stars or the clouds, like Shikamaru does when us guys are together."

Guy grinned. "That's the spirit. Now how about you relax for the night, maybe do a bit of that stargazing before you catch some sleep. You'll have plenty of time to run around when you come to an older youth era like mine."

Lee nodded and walked out. "Thank you sensei."

"But don't drink! That's not youthful in your case!"

When the boy had gone, another man approached the man left at the table.

"They grow up fast, don't they."

"They do don't they, Kakashi?"

He nodded. "That's why it was best you told him what you did, before it was too late."

"Yeah. Otherwise, he'll miss out on his real youth, and his chance to stop and see the stars."

End.


	13. Hinata: Shooting stars

Stories under the moon

Shooting stars

Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

With each strike, the breathing got harder, the hits getting weaker.

"Huff, huff," was all she could manage.

The training manikins were split up and in pieces, showing definite progress from when Hinata had first started earlier that evening.

When her body could take no more, the pale eyed girl sat down, finding some water to drink.

"_I, I need to get stronger."_

_Neji looked at his cousin with stern but caring eyes._

"_For when he returns."_

_It was a statement, not a question._

_She nodded. "Yes."  
_

"_Then you can't give up, and more than anything, you need persistence."_

Hinata thought about what Neji had told her that day, not knowing just how much work she was actually going to put into it.

She didn't mind it though, as it was something to show just how much she has grown since the day Naruto left.

"You're supposed to return in just over a year, right?" Hinata whispered to herself while looking up into the sky. She could only hope that he was doing the same.

She looked up in silence for a while, until two shooting stars streaked through almost simultaneously.

She smiled softly, and closed her eyes.

"Two wishes," she said aloud.

"I...I wish to get stronger."

She then bent down her head. "And I pray for Naruto's safety."

The door behind her slid open.

"Hinata? Why are you out here so late?"

She turned around to see her father looking at her.

Standing up, she walked back inside.

"Just fulfilling a wish, father," Hinata answered with a smile. Though the confidence would be temporary, she'd enjoy it while she could.

Hiashi looked at her curiously before closing the door. "It's time to rest now."

"Yes."

When he was gone, she turned around briefly to the direction of where those stars once were and bit her lip.

"Please, come back soon."

End.


	14. Sakura: Night shift

Stories under the moon

Night shift

Sakura

The sweat trickled down her forehead, something she was once so concious about.

Now, however, wasn't the time to think about it.

Sakura had been at it for hours, her chakra depleting slowly, and she felt the weakness in her knees.

"Come on," The pink haired girl said, desperation beginning to stir in her voice.

"Come on," she said again, her voice weakening.

Then a monotone, flat beep began in the background, and she knew it was over.

"Please," she whispered.

After a minute, she decided it was of no use, and stopped, falling to her knees.

"Time of death?"

Sakura didn't turn around. "2:30 am..."

"Date?"

"you tell me, Lady Tsunade."

Sakura's mentor didn't, but instead walked over, putting a hand on the younger one's shoulder.

"Maybe you should call it a night, alright?"

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, thank you."

She walked out, and Tsunade was left alone with the body.

Slowly, Tsunade sighed, removing the man's headband and covering the body, head to toe.

"Sakura? I thought you were going to be here another couple of hours."

Sakura looked at Shizune. "Lady Tsunade said I should just call it a night."

Shizune, who was holding Tonton, placed her down.

"First loss, was it?"

Sakura bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. "His wounds were too severe, I don't know why I was assigned to try to help someone with injuries like that, and, and..."

Shizune hugged the young girl. "It's alright," she whispered.

A couple of tears fell down her cheek. "Is it, my fault?"

"No."

"If I wasn't so inexperienced, then maybe I could have done something..."

"Sakura, it wouldn't have mattered."

The thirteen year old separated from the woman. "What, what do you mean?"

"Kota's injuries were far too severe, he wasn't going to make the night, even if it was Lady Tsunade herself performing the procedures."

Sakura, angered by the thought, clenched her fists. "Then why the hell was I assigned to do such a thing?"

"Tsunade wanted to teach you something, it's an important lesson that no one learns easily."

She relaxed her hands. "What?"

"Sakura, you can't save everyone. It's true that you have been successful until now, and even then you may not even count this person as your first loss. The thing is though, is that as a medical nin, death will occur, and if your emotions get the better of you like they did tonight, it makes you not only useless, but a burden on your team."

Once again, Sakura found herself having to wipe the tears away. "Yeah, I understand."

"That shows that you are growing up, young Sakura," Shizune tried to say comfortingly.

She tried to smile back, but her lips still wavered. "Goodnight, Shizune."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

As Sakura left the hospital and walked home. She looked up into the sky and admired the stars, thinking about what had happened.

When Naruto got back, she would be stronger, and the lesson she learnt tonight would be one of the reasons why.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Kota," she said softly, still looking up at the stars.

"But thank you for what you taught me."

End.

**A/N  
Kota is just a character I made for the purpose of this story, if he is an actual character, than it wouldn't be him (or her). Just in case people became curious.**


	15. Temari: Stars in the sky

Stories under the moon

Stars in the sky

Temari

**A/N**

**Happy new year everyone, I hope you guys have a great 2011 :)**

**to start the year, I shall end this series of one-shots, so yes Major Stranger, that does leave us with the final couple. (and thank you too for all your reviews, as well as all the others who have done so for this story ^^)  
**

She was a busy person during the day, ever since her brother became Kazekage.

So when she could have a little time to relax, she'd have to do it under the stars.

Temari didn't mind though. In fact, she preferred it that way.

She was never the sort to spend her free time shopping, or hanging out with friends. She had always been a tough, independent woman, and would think nothing of such activities.

Temari was however, still a girl who liked to enjoy something she found beautiful.

For her, these were the stars.

"I thought that by now, you would be sick of them," A voice from behind her came as she stargazed on her balcony.

"And I thought you were meant to be with Gaara, Kankuro," she replied, still staring into the night sky.

Kankuro chuckled. "I know, I know. I'm on my way right now. Just thought I'd say goodnight to my sis, who should be in bed because she has an early day tomorrow."

Temari smiled. "Goodnight then. Now get lost."

her brother rolled his eyes. "See you."

When he was gone, Temari's gaze returned to the stars.

She looked for the constellations, something she wouldn't have bothered to do if it weren't for a certain lazy ass who showed them to her.

She looked at the clock and sighed. "He's right, I'll have to get up early to get to Konoha in time."

_And to meet up with that lazy ass as well, _she thought, smiling.

She went back inside, and with one last look at the countless stars, closed the door behind her, resting up to be ready to meet him the next day.

End.


	16. Shikamaru: The night is for

Stories under the moon

The night is for...

Shikamaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N**

**This story was the 100th oneshot That I've written, including those from multiple chapter stories (Those like "look at me" and this series, "stories under the moon"). So I hope you enjoy :)**

"When was the last time all fifteen of us got together like this?"

Kankuro chuckled, "Apparently too long, Chouji."

"It was after that Akatsuki dilemma all those years ago," Neji answered.

"That long?" Tenten said, putting her head on his shoulder.

Naruto chuckled. "Guess so."

He looked up into the sky on top of the building he and the others were on. It had been such a long time since they were all in the same room, and Gaara and his siblings being here meant that it would be the best time for a reunion.

Shikamaru yawned. "I don't know why you didn't make this get-together during the day."

Naruto looked at him. "I'm too busy during the day."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You're Hokage, just take a day off or something."

He shrugged in reply. "It's so much nicer in the night though, don't you think?"

Hinata smiled in agreement.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I guess."

Temari hit him on the head. "Act more respectful to your leader Lazy-ass."

"Jeez woman," he rubbed his head. "He's just Naruto tonight, right?"

Naruto laughed. "Right."

"Naruto has a point though," Ino said. "It's the perfect time to reminisce, during the night."

"Plus it seems like the only people around are just us, making it feel much more exclusive," Shino added.

"The night is for some nice pictures to be inspired from as well," Sai joined in.

"The night is for times like these," Sakura said. "A time for remembering."

Lee raised his glass, slightly tipsy. "Here here."

The others raised theirs too for amusement.

Kiba stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but for me, the night is for fun."

"It's about time I got to my girl now, It's been great but I'm off."

With a few waves and hugs goodbye, he was off.

"As for me, the night is for resting up before tomorrow's events."

Shino farewelled them as well and set off.

One by one, the members began to split off and leave into the dark.

Gaara and Kankuro approached Temari and Shikamaru.

"I hope you've been taking care of her, Nara," Gaara said.

"Of course Kazekage," Shikamaru smiled.

"As for me, the night is for watching over what we protect, but for now, I think it will be time for remembrance."

"Later," Kankuro said, and the two of them walked off.

In the end, only the couples remained.

Naruto looked at the girl beside him. "What's the night to you?"

Hinata looked up into the sky. "For looking at those shooting stars, I think."

Naruto began to walk with her. "Shall we find somewhere to watch the stars then?"

Hinata smiled again, and looked back at the others. "Goodnight."

With a wave, the hosts left.

"What has the night become for you, Neji?"

He looked at Tenten and smiled. "The night for me, is a reminder of the many options I have."

She smiled and they walked off. "I know it is. Bye you two."

Temari lifted a hand in farewell, and when they were gone, she looked up into the sky.

"What's the night for you then?"

"Stargazing of course."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Of course."

"For you?"

"The night is for sleep."

Temari closed her eyes and smiled in humour.

She put her head on his shoulder. "Of course it is."

Shikamaru looked up into the sky. "Maybe this time thought, I think I'll make the night as a reminder of the day that has passed, looking over the village while reminiscing under the moon."

She looked at him and gave him a pleasant look. "Isn't that romantic."

He kissed her and looked out to the horizon. "More troublesome than romantic, if you ask me."

End.


End file.
